Love in Distant Places
by xiuhuitzilin
Summary: Peyton finds out her mother is Colombian. Lives in Colombia. Lucas goes to Colombia to write a book. Naley are doctors and married. They live in Colombia with Peyton. Peyton's cousin Miguel is engaged to Brooke.
1. Prologue

The atmosphere was peaceful for once. Everyone was having a good time and dancing and all the worries were gone for the moment. Peyton Sawyer loved living here. After finding out her senior year in high school that her mother was Colombian she felt a need to go visit. When she got to the city of Medellin, nothing was how she expected. She found out her birth mother had died in a shoot out between the paramilitaries and the guerilla.

Luckily for her, she looked a lot like her father and the people were able to direct her to her grandmother, her name was Blanca Consuelo Aristizábal and she was a kind old woman who suffered a great deal with her daughter's death but when she saw Peyton she knew she had a second chance.

Her grandmother told her the story of her mother. How she was a free spirit and an artist. One day a man named Larry Sawyer came into town, he was a journalist and he had come to investigate the violence that seemed endless in Colombia. Larry had come into a bar where Peyton's mother, Carina had come into for a drink. There was a man who would not leave her alone so Larry went over and posed as her boyfriend and they left together. It had been love at first sight for the two but Gonzalo, Carina's father was opposed to the two of them together and when Carina became pregnant with Peyton Gonzalo kicked her out of the house and told her she couldn't come back unless she was alone. Carina loved her daughter dearly but she knew that Colombia was no place for a child so she sent her back to the US with Larry even though Larry tried to get Carina to go with him but smuggling two people into the US was nearly impossible and so he left with his daughter and Carina stayed all alone. A year later when Larry tried to come back for Carina he had found out that she was shot by a stray bullet and because the ambulance wouldn't come, bled out to death. Larry was devastated not only for himself but for his daughter who never get to meet her mother.

Peyton remembered the day her father told her the truth. Peyton had cried for days. After finally understanding the reasons behind her father's lie, she learned to forgive him and on that same day decided to leave Tree Hill, North Carolina and head to Colombia. Larry, knowing he couldn't change her mind let her go, but he called her everyday.

She realized her love for dancing as a result of the nightly dances in the streets but they would always end soon as a result of safety issues. Peyton loved drawing these dances even more. Plus she felt the sketches connected her more with her mother and once when she saw a picture of her mother (picture of Carina: this is actually Catalina Sandino Moreno http/us.movies1. she realized that her mother had always been in her dreams. Peyton learned Spanish and although she wasn't that great, she was good for never speaking it before. Peyton wished she took more looks from her mother but her striking hazel eyes and curly blonde hair attracted many people of the town.

Peyton had also become a fan of the music from Latin America, but especially the Spanish rockstar, Juanes (ok this is me. I love Juanes, he is just so awesome!) Despite all the problems, Peyton felt at peace here and she was always protected by her cousin Miguel (picture of Miguel: http/images. really Diego Luna, such a hottie Peyton loved Miguel and she was happy for him because he had recently gotten engaged to Brooke Davis, a school teacher from the US who came to teach the children English. Peyton was good friends with Brooke, but her best friend was Haley Scott. Haley came to Colombia 2 years ago with her husband, Nathan Scott. They were both doctors and came to Colombia to try to help the people whose situation was not getting any better. Peyton lived with them in a cozy house. She now was 28 and was the owner of bar, helping out with the music. And although Peyton found what she had been missing in high school she wished there was more. She was happy with her life but she felt she was missing something.

* * *

Lucas Scott sat in the plane watching as aeveryone slept or watched movies and he couldn't help but feel he was weird for writing his thoughts down on paper. Lucas was an investigative reporter and was headed to Colombia to write a piece on Colombia.

Lucas knew where he was headed. His brother and sister-in-law were already there. They had joined doctors without borders and had been living in the city of Medellin for about 2 years now. He was going to be living there for whatever amount of time it took him to write his book there. He was going to keep a diary about his time there: the people, the government, the violence, the drugs, it was all going to be there.

Lucas loved travelling and Colombia would be new, exciting and something completely different from New York. Lucas Scott didn't know what the future held for him but he knew Colombia was going to change him forever.

* * *

So this was really short but it was kind of an intro/prologue type of thing. Reviews get me going and going and going. I miss the Energizer Bunny commercials. 


	2. Welcome to Colombia

A/N: This story will have some Spanish but it will be translated. So don't worry about not understanding and I would have updated sooner but I was having problems with the site.

* * *

Peyton was sitting on her bed drawing when Miguel Enriquez walked up to her and covered her eyes. Peyton screamed really loud because she was startled but once she realized who it was yelled, "Tu idiota! (You idiot) Why'd you do that Miguel! I didn't know if you were the army or some kidnappers. You scared the hell out of me."

Miguel was still laughing, "Aww prima (cousin), you'll be ok. Like someone would want to kidnap you. I mean if they were gonna take anyone from our family it would have to be me. After all I am the hot one."

"Mikey don't joke about that. Abuelita (grandmother) would die if something happened to you," she said seriously.

"Perdoname (forgive me). Its just that some days I just wish this would all be over. I mean the stupid groups fighting, back then there was a cause and now es como porque (it is like why). I just get so annoyed," he said sighing.

Peyton looked at the sadness in his eyes, the guards had come into his house one day when he was a teenager, they were trying to rape his mother and his father tried to stop them and so a soldier took them both and he never saw them again, "Miguel, it will get better someday," she said patting him on the back, "besides, que no te oigan (don't be so loud). You've got Brooke now; you can't be out there doing stupid shit. Please cuidate (take care of yourself).

"Hey you wanna do what we always do when we're down?" he asked happily.

"You know it!" she replied.

Peyton walked over to her stereo and turned it on to the familiar song. The beat came on and once the words came on they started singing:

_A Dios Le Pido_  
(I pray to God)  
_Por los días que me quedan y las noches que aún no llegan yo_  
(For the days I have left and the nights that have yet to come)  
_A dios le pido_  
(I pray to God)  
_Por los hijos de mis hijos y los hijos de tus hijos_  
(For the children of my children and the children of your children)  
_A dios le pido_  
(I pray to God)  
_Que mi pueblo no derrame tanta sangre y se levante mi gente_  
(That country doesn't shed so much blood and that my people stand up)  
_A dios le pido_  
(I pray to God)  
_Que mi alma no descanse cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo_  
(That my soul doesn't rest when it comes to loving you, my life)  
_A dios le pido  
_(I pray to God)  
_Un segundo más de vida para darte y mi corazón entero entregarte_  
(Another second more of life to give you and my whole heart to give you)  
_Un segundo más de vida para darte y a tu lado para siempre yo quedarme_  
(Another second more of life to give you and to be at your side forever)  
_Un segundo más de vida yo_  
(Another second moe of life I)  
_A dios le pido_  
(Pray to God)  
_Y que si me muero sea de amor_  
(And if I die let it be of love)  
_Y si me enamoro sea de vos_  
(And if I fall in love let it be from voice)  
_Y que de tu voz sea este corazón todos los días a dios le pido  
_(And let my heart belong to your voice, everyday I pray to God)

This song is A Dios Le Pido by Juanes. Juanes is Colombian. And I am obsessed.

Once they were done singing they started laughing.

"Peyton you should really stick to drawing because you can't sing little cousin," he said pushing her a bit.

"Whatever. Just because I don't play guitar and sing to children everyday," she said sticking out her tongue.

"No seas tan celosa (Don't be so jealous). You're just mad because I met my soul mate through my job and all you get are borachos (drunk guys)," he said smirking.

"Callate la boca (shut your mouth)! So how is Brooke? I haven't seen her in a while," Peyton said worried.

"She's fine. It's just that one of the kids is dealing with a lot and she wants to help but the boy's parents are so indifferent. So that's been bothering her, plus she has been sick lately, but she says it's the stomach flu. So of course I'm worried about her, but she says she is fine and you know Brooke; once she decides something you can't change her mind," Miguel said rambling.

"You're right about that Miguelito. I'm gonna go to the clinic to visit Haley. You know Nathan's brother comes today?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah, como se llama (what's his name)? Leonard?" Miguel asked unknowingly.

"No estupido (stupid). His name is Lucas. According to Nathan, he's some reporter/writer from New York. We're gonna leave this place you know that Miguel. All of us," Peyton said seriously.

"Lo se Peyton (I know). I just want abuelita to know we're fine in the US. I don't want to leave her behind," Miguel said sadly.

"Yeah I know Mikey. Come on. I have to go meet Haley and you have to do whatever it is that you do.

Lucas stood in the airport lost. He had been looking for Nathan unsuccessfully when he finally saw a sign with the name Lucas Scott written on it.

"Hey bro. How was the flight?" said Nathan giving Lucas a man hug.

"I've got a bit of jet lag, but I didn't get any screaming children or sick people so I guess it went well," Lucas replied.

"Cool. Well we have to make a stop at the clinic to pick up Haley and our friend Peyton. She's the one living with us. Then you should rest because we're having a party for another friend, Brooke. We'll introduce you there. The parties here are a blast. The dancing is amazing! Hales and I have picked up some moves.."

Lucas laughed at his younger brother before interrupting him, "Ok I get it. Good parties. Peyton is the one you said would help me out?"

"Yeah, she's lived here for 10 years. She's half-Colombian. Anyway, you'd like her because she has these amazing drawings and you love art, plus she's single," Nate said pushing his older brother on the shoulder.

"Slow down there matchmaker. She's just going to help me out. I know I'm growing older, but I'm ok with not being all sappy like you and Haley," Lucas said, making a disgusted face with his last words.

"Shut up man. Haley and I are in love or amor as we say down here. You better brush up on your Spanish, gringo (white guy)," Nathan joked.

"Whatever Nate. Remember I did that piece on East LA," Lucas said confidently.

"You're an idiot Luke! You can't compare East LA to Colombia. And no one is going to care that you're this big shot reporter from New York, so would you please just not get into any trouble because I don't want to call home to tell Mom and Dad they lost a son," Nathan said seriously.

"Fine," Lucas said, "I'll follow your rules. So onto more serious matters, are there any hot girls?"

Nathan just laughed and shook his head, unable to believe his brother's behavior.

Briguel's house

Miguel had dropped Peyton off at the clinic and headed home.

When he got there he was surprised to find Brooke sleeping in bed. Today was her birthday, she wasn't supposed to be sleeping. He laid down next her anyway and put his arm around her, but not before gently moving loose strands of hair away from her face and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Brooke woke up an hour later to find her fiancée laying next to her. She smiled at how peaceful he looked asleep. She moved so as to not wake him but was unsuccessful.

"Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor (happy birthday my love)!" Miguel told her in a groggy voice.

Brooke smiled and kissed him hard on the lips. He was very quick to respond and they were soon having a hot makeout session.

Then Brooke pulled away suddenly.

"I have something I need to tell you," Brooke said nervously, looking Miguel in the eyes.

He saw that she was serious and responded, "Estoy escuchando (I'm listening)."

"No hay manera facil para decir esto (there's no easy way to say this). Yo estoy esperando (I'm expecting). You're going to be a dad," she said becoming afraid.

"Brooke." he began.

"Miguel, I know we're not married yet and we weren't planning on this but," she started before getting cutoff.

"Brooke estoy contento (I'm happy). Esto es algo muy bello que me estas dando (this is something beautiful you're giving me), la oportunidad de ser papá (the opportunity to be a dad). Te amo Brooke. Y vas hacer mi esposa y vamos empecar una familia, soy un hombre feliz (I love you Brooke. You're going to be my wife and we're going to start a family together. I'm a happy man)." Miguel said elated.

Brooke was so happy. She thought he was going to run but she should have known better. Today was her birthday and soon enough she would be Brooke Enriquez, she was going to celebrate tonight.

"Thank you Miguelito. Te amo (I love you). You're the best guy a girl can ask for."

"Lo se (I know)," he said joking. She then jokingly punched him in the arm, "Come on now, nos tenemos que ir (we have to go)."

Outside the clinic

Lucas stepped out of the car. "I don't understand why you left the comfort of the US for this," he said pointing to the clinic.

"It's not about the looks Luke. Haley and I wanted to help out and we can do that here and we feel good about it, plus you're here working so doesn't all you said right now go up your ass?"

"No because I'm not the one married and capable of starting a family soon."

"Haley," Peyton whined, "I don't want to get to the party late. Who knows when they'll close this one down and Nathan and his brother aren't here yet."

"That's where you're mistaken," Lucas said.

"Peyton I'd like you to meet my brother Lucas, Lucas I'd like you to meet my friend Peyton. Haley you've already had the misfortune to meet him," Nathan said giving introductions.

"Haha Nathan," Lucas deadpanned, "Well Peyton, I wasn't expecting my guide to look so"

"So white you mean. My dad was white. I get most of my looks from him," she said pissed.

"Damn and here I thought you were going to look exotic, but don't worry; tall, curly blondes are fine in my book," he said cockily.

Peyton was fuming, but Haley and Nathan were giving her pleading looks to not continue and she didn't want to be late, "Pendejo (many meanings, including jerk).Quien se cree que es (who does he think he is)? Vamonos, si no vamos estar tarde (lets go, otherwise we'll be late)," she paused, "I'm glad I'm fine in your book but you're a long cry from being fine in mine," Peyton said before walking out.

Haley broke out laughing while Nathan yelled out "Burn" and Lucas just stood in shock.


	3. What Was That

They were having a good time at the party. Brooke and Miguel announced they were having a baby and everyone congratulated them.

A slow song played, Por Favor by Frankie J with Sin Bandera.

Nathan and Haley got up to dance as did Miguel and Brooke, leaving Lucas and Peyton alone at the table.

Lucas looked over at Peyton and Peyton looked away. He knew they were going to be working together so he had to clear the tension.

Luke got up and asked Peyton to dance and Peyton hesitantly agreed.

_Donde se encienda la luz  
_(where does the fire begin burning)  
_Como se acaba el dolor_  
(how does the pain end)  
_Cuando se cansa el invierno en mi interior_  
(when will the coldness in me tire)  
_Por que tanta obscured que esta nublando mi vida  
_(why is there so much darkness clouding my life)  
_Quiero una salida donde me encuentro otra vez_  
(I want an escape where I can find myself again)  
_Como entender lo que fue_  
(How to understand what once was)  
_Si cada pieza en mi esta alrevez_  
(If every piece of me is mixed up)  
_Estaba arte de esperar_  
(I was tired of waiting)  
_Andar bus Cando repuestas, por eso llame_  
(Looking for answers, that's why I called)

The silence was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Lucas spoke first, "I'm sorry about my comment earlier. I can be a jackass sometimes. In all honesty you're really beautiful and I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't want to start on a bad note. Forgive me?"

That's when Peyton looked up into his eyes and was mesmerized by them, she felt as if he could look into her soul.

"Yeah I forgive you. I'm not the easiest person to get along with but I have my friends and that's good enough for me. But don't worry, we're good."

_Necesito que estes aqui conmigo_  
(I need you here with me)  
_Me hace falta deveras un amigo_  
(I'm in real need of a friend)  
_Porfavor quedate_  
(Please stay)  
_Tengo miedo, ayudame  
_(I'm afraid, help me)  
_Porfavor ven aqui_  
(Please come here)  
_Que no se como seguir  
_(I don't know how to go on)

"Thanks. I can't see why people don't get along with you. From what Nathan told me and from what I can tell, you seem like an amazing woman," he told her.

Peyton thought it was a good thing it was night because she was blushing. This guy wasn't supposed to make her blush. What was happening?

"Thank you Lucas. I guess it's just myself closing people out, it's second nature to me," she confessed.

She was about to walk away but Lucas held on, "Peyton the song isn't over. Plus I think you shouldn't shut me out."

_Porfavor no me dejes solo  
_(Please don't leave me alone)  
_Te tengo tanta tristeza que contar_  
(I have so much sadness to tell)  
_Tengo tantas preguntas que no caben ya_  
(I have so many questions that don't fit anymore)

She relaxed again. They danced together looking directly into each others eyes. Their heads were moving closer. Both caught in the moment

"Vayanse (leave). Esta fiesta se ha terminado (this party is over). A sus casas ensegida (To your houses immediately)." yelled out the armed man taking out his gun and shooting up in the air.

"Andale (come on). Antes que tengemos que apuntar las pistolas a ustedes (before we have to take the guns out on all of you)."

Peyton took Lucas' hand and found Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Miguel and they hurried off before the paramilitary really did get to them.

Lucas, who came to write on the Colombian situation knew this was a good time to start asking questions, "What the hell was that?"

Peyton who was trying to avoid his gaze from the near kiss didn't want to answer, luckily for her, Miguel did.

"That my friend is Colombia's "fine paramilitary" known for their violence and limpiezas (cleansings)."

Lucas took note of this then turned to Peyton, "I'm going to need your help tomorrow," and he smiled at her.

Peyton just nodded and turned away.

"Gracias (thanks) for the party Miguel. I really appreciate it," Brooke said sensing the tension.

"No need to thank me Brooke. I love you," he replied back.

Peyton smiled. She was happy for her cousin, he deserved happiness.

"So Miguel, now is the baby going to affect your process of getting visa?" Nathan asked.

Brooke's head fell. It was true. They didn't plan the baby and didn't know how they were going to deal with the baby and getting into the US. The best thing was to leave soon so as to get the baby to be born US citizen.

"We haven't figured that out yet, but we will," he said gripping Brooke's hand tighter as if trying to reassure both of them.

The rest of the ride home was silent, first dropping off Brooke and Miguel, then back to the Scott household.

Once home, Nathan and Haley went to their room.

"Nathan, did you notice the looks Peyton and Lucas were giving each other?" Haley questioned.

"Haley, stop playing matchmaker with Peyton," Nathan said, "remember the last guy you set her up with. He wanted to marry her after one day so that he could go to the US."

"Nathan I know, but this isn't any other guy. This is your brother."

"That's what I'm worried about Hales. I want what's best for them. In a way it'd be good, get them both to settle down, but Peyton is a free spirit and Lucas is always on the go."

"But that's why they'd be good. They'd make each other settle down," Haley explained.

"Alright, alright. We're not going to discuss this anymore. I want to go to bed with my beautiful wife, not discuss my brother's love life," Nathan said cringing at the thought.

Haley laughed. "Ok I'll go to bed with my somewhat decent looking husband," and with that Nathan pulled her down to the bed and soon they were all over each other.

Because Haley and Nathan had gone to bed, Peyton and Lucas were left alone once again.

Peyton noticed that Lucas was staring at her, making her feel uncomfortable. She got up to go to her room when he spoke, "Peyton wait," he said unsurely, "Lets talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked nervously.

"I think the best place to start is what was going to happen before the paramilitaries arrived at the party," he said with confidence that wasn't there.

Peyton nodded, this was what she was trying to avoid, "It seemed like we were going to kiss."

Lucas stood up from the couch, "were we now," he said as more of a statement, "why are you so tense Peyton? Is a kiss from me so bad?"

Peyton shook her head quickly, "No it's not that."

"Then why does it seem like you've been avoiding me all night since then?" he asked.

"Because…" she really didn't know how to answer that.

"Peyton." Lucas said moving closer to her.

"Lucas please" she said pleadingly.

Lucas stood right in front of her and in one fell swoop covered her lips with is own. It wasn't a rough kiss yet it was still demanding, it was passionate and sweet at the same time and Peyton had never been kissed like this.

Once the need for air became a factor they pulled away. Both looking intently into each other's eyes. Yes, things were going to get interesting in Colombia.


	4. What Went Wrong

The car ride was silent except for the music coming from the radio as Peyton drove Lucas to the town of Cali.

_Era una noche especial para enamorarse_  
(It was a special night to fall in love)  
_No se si te iba encontrar pero fui a buscarte_  
(I didn't know if I would find you but I went to search for you)  
_Y cuando te mire no lo pude resistir_  
(And when I saw you I couldn't resist)  
_Y cuando me acerce ya no supe que decir_  
(And when I cam closer I didn't know what to say)  
_Y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizado_  
(And in that night of you I was left bewitched)  
_No se si es amor lo que siento hoy_  
(I don't know if it's love what I feel right now)  
_Late mas fuerte el Corazon  
_(My heart beats faster and faster)  
_Sera el amor que ha llegado al fin_  
(Is it that love has finally come)  
_Me encanta la idea de que seas tu quien me lo va enseñar  
_(I love the idea that it will be you that will show me)

"Lucas can we talk about it," she said sounding desperate.

"Peyton you said it was a mistake and wanted to forget about it so that's what I'm doing."

Flashback

"See you can't tell me you didn't feel anything."

"Lucas but it can't."

"But it did."

Don't you get it. In a couple of weeks you'll be back in New York and I'll be here. Nothing can come of this. This can't be anything and the best thing for both of us is to forget about it and to have our relationship be strictly professional."

"Peyton…You know what. You want this to be professional, you got yourself a deal," he said angrily storming off to his room.

End Flashback

_Quise robar me la miel que se esconde en tus labios_  
(I wanted to steal the honey that hides in your lips)  
_Y acariciar esa piel que me tiene clavado_  
(And that skin that has me nailed to you)  
_Y cuando te bese comence a discubrir_  
(And when I kissed you I began to discover)  
_Todo ese amor que guardabas para mi_  
(All that love you saved for me)  
_Y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizado  
_(And in that night of you I became bewitched)  
_No se si es amor lo que siento hoy_  
(I don't know if it's love what I feel right now)  
_Late mas fuerte el Corazon_  
(My heart beats faster and faster)  
_Sera el amor que ha llegado al fin  
_(Is it that love has finally come)  
_Me encanta la idea de que seas tu quien me lo va enseñar  
_(I love the idea that it will be you that will show me)

Peyton sighed as she relived the night's events.

When she said professional she meant they could be friends or maybe she was asking for his cold shoulder. She had a knack for pushing people away.

Once Peyton decided she couldn't stand the silence anymore she spoke," You don't want to speak so I'll talk and you'll listen. Lucas I told you how difficult it is to have a relationship with you and you pushed me to the edge."

"Peyton," he said warningly.

_Pudiera ser que tu y yo somos dos corazones que el destino junto_  
(I could be that we are two hearts that destiny joined)  
_No se si es amor lo que siento hoy_  
(I don't know if it's love what I feel right now)  
_Late mas fuerte el Corazon_  
(My heart beats faster and faster)  
_Sera el amor que ha llegado al fin_  
(Is it that love has finally come)  
_Me encanta la idea de que seas tu quien me lo va enseñar  
_(I love the idea that it will be you that will show me)

"No you will listen. Just because I don't want to be with you doesn't mean I don't want to be friends. I was just trying to protects both our hearts with pushing you away."

"Peyton!" he yelled.

"What!" she yelled back.

"There's a guy with a gun telling us to get out."

Peyton turned around and sure enough she saw an armed man. What she couldn't figure out was whose side he was on.

"Salganse del caro (get out of the car).! No quiero repetir me (I don't want to repeat myself). Salganse (Get out)!" the man yelled.

Lucas didn't know much Spanish but he knew what was going on.

Despite the fact that he was angry at the time, Lucas stepped in front of Peyton to shield her.

"Lucas what are you doing"

"Peyton just stay behind me. He'll have to kill me before he touches you."

Peyton's face grew worried despite the sweet gesture.

"Fine. Just let me be the one to speak. I don't want you to do or say anything without my ok. I know what I'm doing."

The armed man led then to an abandoned warehouse where the two were shoved into a small, empty room.

"What the hell just happened?" Lucas yelled standing up.

"You seem to love saying that phrase," Peyton said trying to ease the tension, "Look once they realize that we pose no threat to them, they'll let us go on our way."

"How can you be so calm about this! These guys led us to an abandoned building. They can do whatever they please with us."

"Lucas these are the guerrillas. They are always threatened by the government. They never know who is friend or foe, I mean little children have been used to catch them before."

"Ok I get that but you don't find it odd that they left us here alone. They're probably out there plotting the best way to kill us and get international attention."

"Don't be so paranoid. I've lived here 10 years. I know how this works."

"You've been kidnapped before?" he asked shocked.

"Just once. That's why I usually try to avoid the more dangerous areas."

Lucas stood in front of her, "Why? Why did you offer to help me if you knew what it was like?"

Peyton shrugged. "Nathan and Haley have always been there for me, they're always helping me out and now they're helping Miguel get his papers fixed so that he and Brooke can go to the US. I figured the least I could do is help Nathan's brother. And then after all that happened between us, what occurred last night. I just knew I had to be the one guiding you because I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Lucas lifted up her face and her green eyes met up with his deep blue eyes. And though she was trying to convince herself that the kiss from the night before was nothing, kissing him again, initiating the kiss meant she couldn't deny it anymore.

Things were getting pretty heated as Lucas' and Peyton's shirts were thrown to the ground when the door was opened by the same armed man from before.

"Levantanse y salagan de immediate (Get up and get out immediately)! Agaren sus camisas (get your shirts). Andale! Rapido! (Come on! Hurry up!)" he said roughly shoving them out.

They were led to an office type room where a man who wasn't dressed at all like the other men was sitting. He had a suit on and there were at least three men guarding him.

"Sientense (sit down)," he said "Yo soy Victor Calderon (I am Victor Calderon), lider del FARC (leader of the FARC). Lo que me he dado cuenta de ustedes es que el señor es Lucas Scott quien es el hermano de Nathan Scott y cuñado de la señora Haley Scott, doctores en Medellin (what I have learned about you us that the man is Lucas Scott, brother of Nathan Scott and brother-in-law of Haley Scott, doctors in Medellin). La señorita es Peyton Sawyer Aristazabal, quien vive con los Scotts y tiene un primo Miguel Enriquez con quien se casa con una tal Brooke Davis que tambien esta embarrassed y Miguel esta trantando de irse a los E.E.U.U. (The lady is Peyton Sawyer Aristazabal, whom lives with the Scotts and has a cousin Miguel Enriquez who is going to marry a Brooke Davis who is also pregnant. Miguel is trying to get into the United States). No?"

Peyton was extremely shocked that he knew all this "Si (Yes). Asi es (That's right)."

The man laughed. "No me digas porque estas por estas partes bonita (don't tell me why you're in this town beautiful). Este reportero te esta haciendo poner tu vida en peligro (this reporter is making you put your life in danger). Mi comandante aqua dijo que ya casi estaban encuedaros cuando los encontro (my commander here said that when he found you, the two of you were almost naked). Te gusta poner tu vida en peligro por un hombre (you like putting your life in danger for a man), si asi es (if that's how it is), es major que te vengas conmigo porque yo si se peligro (it's better that you come with me because I know real danger)," he said grinning maliciously.

Peyton wanted to slap him, but she knew that wasn't going to help, "No señor (No sir). Prefiriria no estar en peligro (I'd prefer not to be in danger). El señor Scott tambien (Mr. Scott too)."

Lucas could fairly make out what was going on and he was getting angry. All the man was doing was accusing him and also messing with Peyton, he wanted to knock the man down.

She could tell he was getting irritated so she grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The look in her eyes was all he needed to calm down.

Calderon laughed, "Miren, los voy a dejar ir para que no digan que soy malo (look I'm going to let you both go so you can't say I'm evil). Pero si los miro aqua otra vez los mato a los dos sin preguntas (But if I see you here again I will kill both of you, no questions asked). Nico!" he said calling over one of the armed men, "llevelos para su coche y si algo le pase al idiota de Scott no me importa (take them to their car and if something happens to the idiot of Scott I don't care)."

His guards laughed. Once they were being led through the forests, they knocked Lucas down and started beating him. Peyton tried to stop them but they pushed her hard and she sprained her ankle falling in between rocks.

Once in the car they took account to what had happened. With Lucas so weak and both of them in pain, the trip home seemed to take forever.

"Peyton. Thank you for everything, but I can't have you doing this for me anymore," those were his last words before he passed out.

* * *

The song was No Se Si Es Amor by Reik


	5. What Lies Beneath

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Climbing higher through the fire, time was running out  
Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive_  
Peyton saw him blackout and sped out of there.

Once at the hospital, she yelled out "Nathan! Nathan!"

Haley came running out, "What's wrong Peyton?"

"Where's Nathan, Haley?"

"Nate is doing some in-home appointments, what's wrong? And why are you limping?"

"It's Lucas! He got really hurt. I couldn't carry him out, but he's passed out in the car. I really just need to get him inside!" she was yelling desperately.

"OMG! We need to get him in! Let me go get some people to help put him in the stretcher."

_But you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed_

Peyton was crying. She had tried everything to get him to wake up but nothing had worked.

Haley came back with some men, "Ok Peyton take us to your car."

Peyton ran the best she could and they put Lucas on the stretcher and rolled him into the hospital.

Once inside Haley turned to Peyton, "Peyton, I'm sure Lucas is going to be fine. You need to get checked out though. I think your ankle is really sprained. Someone else is going to treat you because I have to call Nathan. Everything is going to be fine," she said trying her best to calm her down.

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe_

Peyton took out her phone to call Miguel and fill him in on what had happened.

Once Nathan was notified, he rushed to the hospital only knowing something was wrong with Lucas.

A half hour later when he got there he spotted Peyton. "Peyton what happened!" he asked as worried as a brother could be.

"We were sequestered for about an hour by the guerrilla and when they let us go they assaulted Lucas. I tried everything to try to get them to stop but obviously this is why my ankle is wrapped up. They just wouldn't stop, they were kicking him with their boots and hitting him with their guns, I swear I thought they were going to kill him. The doctors came out a short while ago, luckily they said there was nothing life threatening, a concussion and some broken ribs," she said breaking down, not being able to stop the tears from freely flowing down her face, "at that moment I didn't think we were going to get out of there alive. I'm so sorry Nathan. I couldn't take care of him like I was supposed to. This was all my fault. Lucas is lying on that bed unconscious all because I couldn't take care of him."

_Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day  
Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out  
Let it all go, the life that you know just to bring me down alive_

Nathan just saw her fall to the floor and he rushed to hold her. "No Peyton, it's not your fault. It's the damn government. In the end, it leads to violence no matter what side you're on. If it's anyone's fault it's theirs. I should have talked Luke out of doing it; I shouldn't have let you be his guide. I can blame myself but this blame game will get us nowhere because in the end we weren't the ones kicking and hitting him. All we can do now is pray that he's alright."

Both held each other while crying their supposed guilt away.

Hours later Haley walked in to find them both in the same position, asleep in awkward positions on the hard chairs.

_But you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed_

"Nate. Hunny. Baby wake up," she said shaking him gently.

"Huh? What happened? Haley." He said groggily.

"Baby Lucas is resting on his bed now," she said, both not noticing Peyton had woken up.

"You can see him now Nate. Just that he's unconscious still," she said caressing his face tenderly.

Nathan smiled, "Hales you should get home. It's getting late and I'm going to stay the night; so it's better if you go home and get some rest."

"Nathan, your brother was hurt. I'm staying here with you. You're not going to go through this alone."

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe_

Nathan kissed Haley's hand. "Thank you Haley. You have no idea how much that means to me right now. I just had one of those moments you know; those moments when everything in life seems perfect and you feel invincible and then something happens to remind you that life isn't perfect, that it's far from it." Haley looked sadly down at him as he continued, "And although I hate how that feels, I know I'll be alright because you're always here right by my side."

Haley bent down to kiss him and the two shared a gentle and loving kiss.

"Nathan Scott you are a sweet talker, it's no wonder you got me to marry you. And just know that I'm not doing this because it's my responsibility or because I feel obligated, I'm here with you right now because I love you and I care for you and I want to be here for this hard time because we can make our own perfection."

Nathan was going to bring her down for another kiss when Haley realized Peyton wasn't there anymore.

"Nate wasn't Peyton here with you?"

"Yeah we were both asleep when you came in. But I can bet I know where she is right now."

"Yeah. me too. If I didn't know about that I might be getting the wrong idea, you falling asleep with other women and all."

"Aww baby, you know you're the only one for me."

Through the conversation Peyton had snuck away into Lucas' room.

Peyton grabbed the nearest chair and positioned herself next to his bed.

She took his hand in hers and spoke.

"Oh Lucas, I'm sorry you got into this mess. I guess you see now why Miguel wants to go to the US. I'm sorry I just told a bad joke. When we were in the room you discovered that I had been kidnapped before and I guess now that you're unconscious would be the best time to tell you what happened. I was driving my grandma to the store to get some fabric when our car was pulled over. It was the same group, they left my grandma in the car because I guess in their own weird way they could harm me but not an old woman. So they took me to a building like the one you and I were in." she started crying at this point, "Oh Luke they beat me up and raped me and they beat me and raped me again and I didn't think I was going to survive. Once they were done, they left me for dead. The next thing I remember is lying on a hospital bed. I had been out cold for about two weeks. That was when my life completely changed. That day I met Haley and Nathan and they were so good to me. My grandma whom someone had found was driven back into town. When I was released she didn't want me to live at home because she felt that without a man in the house what had happened to me would happen again so Nathan and Haley invited me to live with them and because of them and Miguel I was able to return to normal, because I don't think I would have survived without them."

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe_

She was completely in tears by now and she could have sworn she had felt his hand grip hers but she continued, "but that was years ago and since then I've put my past behind me. I guess you know why I felt I owed your brother so much. But besides telling you my past, there was another reason for my visit. Lucas I want to tell you that I want to try us; you and me. The way we kissed today was electrifying. I just, after today I realized life's too short to worry about pain that hasn't come, especially here where we get pain daily. And even if we don't see each other when you head back to the sates, I will always hold the memory of you in my heart Luke. God, I'm telling you this and I don't even know if you'll want the same things as me when you wake up. Just get better and wake up soon Lucas. We all need you. Remember I'm here for you Lucas, I'm with you," as she spoke her last words she got up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

_Wanna make a change right here, right now  
Wanna live a life like you somehow  
Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile_

Right as she opened the door she bumped into Nathan.

"I was wondering where you had run off too. Somehow, though, I knew you'd be in here. Peyton you should go home and rest, you've had a crazy day and a day like this should be slept off," he said before getting interrupted.

"Nathan I appreciate the concern but I promised I'd be here for him so I am not leaving until he says he doesn't want me here."

Nathan smiled, "Alright I get it. It's my turn to visit him though so excuse me while I lecture him on why he is where he is now."

Peyton gave him a look of shock, "Don't worry I'm just playing. But he's my brother; I just need to be here for him."

She nodded and went to sit on the chairs with Haley.

Nathan let out a silent laugh, "Haley was right," he said to himself.

As he sat down he joked, "It was probably your Spanish that made them angry."

"Luke I was supposed to protect you. I promised Mom and Dad nothing was going to happen to you but it seems I couldn't keep my promised and I'm sorry for that. Look I need you to wake up. I didn't think I'd say this but Peyton needs you and I think it's a good thing for the both of you, plus I need you too. So just open your eyes you idiot."

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe_

While Nathan was talking to Lucas, Haley was talking to Peyton.

"Hey Peyton. How're you holding up?"

"I don't know Haley. It kills me to see Lucas in there like that. I had said it was my fault but Nathan said no and I just, I can't help but feel responsible. I should have warned him more, should have talked him out of it, even if in the end we weren't speaking. And that's not the only thing that worries me. What if he hates me once he's awake? He'll realize I didn't protect him and he'll hate me because he has broken ribs that I couldn't prevent from happening. I just want him to wake up because even though they say he is alright and he'll be fine I'm just scared he won't be."

Haley hugged the girl that had become her best friend, "Peyton he will be fine and I'm sure he's not going to hate you. He was trying to save you until the end. And if Nathan says it's not your fault, then it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for this; it's not your weight to carry. You're the last person to blame for this and I'm not putting the blame on Lucas but he did fly out here knowing how things were and everything. Nonetheless, the only ones at fault are the ones who did this to him."

Peyton broke out into a laugh.

Haley looked at her weird, "What's so funny?"

Peyton replied, "It's just that I can see why you and Nathan are married," Haley looked confused, "He told me the same thing earlier."

Haley shook her head, "And I thought we only finished each other's sentences. Come on, let me get you some coffee. On me."

"Of course. I can't refuse free coffee."

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe_

Nathan was still at Lucas' bedside. "Bro, I'm not even kidding with you. I really don't want to call Mom and Dad to say you were hurt, nope, that'll be your job as soon as you wake up. Look you're not really gonna hear these words when you wake up because it's like sibling code but life would suck without you; I mean I can come to you when marriage sucks and when we gang up against Dad when he's being an ass. Just come back to us bro," he said, a tear finally escaping his eyes.

_Wanna hold my wife when I get home  
Wanna tell the kids they'll never know  
How much I love to see them smile_

Nathan put his head down and as soon as he did, he felt Luke's hand graze his. He looked up to find Lucas with his eyes open.

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong believe_

_

* * *

_

so if any of you aren't reading anymore I understand. But if I do have anymore readers, please feel free to leave reviews, they'll get you faster updates. the song is Belive by Yellowcard.


End file.
